Let me hear you laugh
by Vault-Pizza
Summary: Sometimes when bad things happen you just need that little silly moment to pull trough.


_I wrote this a really long time ago. Found it a while ago and fixed it up. Still not perfect but trust me, it's alot better now then it was before! I still like it soooo I hope you do too! And yeah, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes try and ignore them. I'm from Sweden so I'll blame everything on that._

_Anyway enjoy!_

Rios felt the bed shift as Salem allowed himself to fall down in it.

They where in Salem's apartment, it was his new one and he had moved in not too long ago. But most of his stuff was unpacked and in the right place. But there was still about three or five unopened boxes lying around. Rios guessed that was the stuff Salem had yet to put in his bedroom. Because he had only managed to push in his large bed. He hadn't even bothered to actually put any sheets in it or anything.

So it stood spooky white, nearly glowing in his dark room as the moon light from the large single window cast over it. There was no other furniture in the relatively small room. Not even any curtains for the window.

Rios was lying with his legs over the edge of the bed, Salem in the other direction. Their heads in the same level Rios heard him groan and waited for him to say something. Even thought he sort of suspected him not to.

Salem said nothing and just stared up in the white celling. Rios doing the same. The door to the hallway was open, and light cast itself out over the floor. But it didn't reach over to the bed where they laid, leaving them in the darkness.

There was a stereo over in the kitchen area playing, loud enough to be a pleasant background sound, it seemed to prevent time from stopping.

Neater of them said anything. There had been about a week since they came back home. And needless to say things had yet to go back to normal. Now and then Rios felt like they where hiding from the outside world. After coming to the apartment they hadn't left it. Granted they had yet to get a reason to leave it.

Rios thought about when they had arrived. Both where deadly tired and in need of a shower and some sleep. All the time Rios felt like he would die if he didn't get home. If he just stepped inside the door he would magically be fine again. Forcing themselves all the way home Rios remembered how Salem had grabbed his wrist as he went for his own turn. Looking at him with tired green eyes.

"_Tyse let's go to my place." Salem asked tiredly. Taking a steady hold of his partners arm he pulled at him. Afraid to let him leave for a million reasons at the same time. If asked at this point Salem would have admitted that he was scared, he was really scared of letting Rios go. He could not allow him to go home alone, they could not be alone. After everything that happened in Shanghai he wanted his best friend around him, he needed him around._

"_Common, come with me. Please man" He nearly begged the bigger man. And Rios was so tired he could have fallen asleep standing._

Rios remembered them falling asleep like a couple of drunks when they got home. Waking up really early Rios had taken a shower and Salem had started to blast music.

Their friendship wasn't taking damage as one would think. They didn't say much. But both of them where still half asleep. Both knew the other had to think a bit. But eventually after about two days of sleeping their voices loosened up to talking.

Now they where lying on each side of the bed, in the wrong direction. Staring up in a dark celling. Suddenly the bed shifted some more as Salem let out another groan.

"Oh god Tyse" He arched his back as he dragged a hand over his face. "I have this huge craving for something sweet" Rios frowned before raising one eyebrow in a questioning manner. Turning his head up a bit to look at him.

"Say what?" He asked with his smooth voice.

Salem jerked his body impatiently. "Fuck I'm serious bro. We need to make something. Like pancakes or something- Chocolate pudding!" Salem turned his head up to meet Rios eyes. "Tyse we have to make chocolate pudding I'm dying for something sweet" Looking at him Rios felt his mouth twitch into a huge smile before he busted out laughing.

Salem sat up in the bed and looked at him as he was rolling in laughter. At first still very serious about his sudden craving for sugar. "I'm serious Rios" But after hearing his partners gasp for air between his laughs made him chuckle instead. And as Rios managed to speak "So unexpected" He too broke into hysterical laughter.

Laughing so hard he fell right out of the bed. Rios just getting more fuel for his attack Salem gave up and laughed right trough the pain his fall had caused him. Laughing so hard he felt tears run down his cheeks.

As he lay there gasping for air as laughter killed his stomach Salem thought to himself that this was yet another time he was happy to have Rios with him.


End file.
